Heating, cooling, ventilating and air-conditioning systems (HVAC systems) in residential, commercial, education and research buildings are usually comprised of metallic pipes, hollow composite materials such as tubes, and the like. The systems are typically supported from and between floor or ceiling joists. The HVAC system typically includes a primary or main duct. A series of smaller branch or fluid-distributing ducts extending from the main duct are mounted between adjoining floor or ceiling joists. Such main and branch duct members are normally supported by metal hangers which are placed between the joists. Often pipe and conduit lines for transporting liquid or gas comprise the branch ducts and are suspended from ceiling joists or off the wall, typically with unistrut, all-thread rod, couplings, and various hanger brackets.
Piping and conduits that supply gas and/or liquids within buildings require careful preparation. Builders, or contractors, typically use ladders or scaffolding to reach areas where piping is routed and the installation may be cumbersome. Occasionally the pipe or conduits are prepared on the ground and installed by ladder as more complete assemblies. Ground preparation of pipe and conduit assemblies yields a more unwieldy structure, but ground preparation is often more practical.
After installation, a pressure check of the piping and conduit system often reveals leaks that are time-consuming and expensive to track down. The leaks must be found and repaired with the piping already having been installed.
What is needed is a system and method for reducing the likelihood of leaks, increasing the reliability of ground-assembled systems, and reducing the cost of conduit and pipe installation.